Insane
by bruna black
Summary: Porque eu não pude parar para a Morte, Ela parou para mim. Na carruagem cabíamos só nós, e a Eternidade. TomGinny
1. Parte I

**Insane **

**Parte I **

Porque a Misericórdia tem um coração humano, A Piedade, um rosto humano, E o Amor, a forma humana do divino, E a Paz, o aspecto humano.

**- WILLIAM BLAKE, Cantos de Inocência, A Imagem Divina. **

A Crueldade tem um Coração Humano e a Inveja, um Rosto Humano,  
O Terror, a Forma Humana do Divino e o Segredo, o Aspecto  
Humano.  
Aspecto Humano é um Metal forjado,

Forma Humana, uma Forja acesa,  
Rosto Humano, uma Fornalha fechada, Coração Humano, a sua Garganta sequiosa.

**- WILLIAM BLAKE, Cantos de Experiência, Uma Imagem Divina. **

A chuva caía incessante nesse mês de fevereiro. Era para eu já ter me acostumado, mas pedir isso era demais. Os invernos iam e vinham cada um com mais força do que seu antecessor, fazendo-me passar horas a fio perto da lareira, que raramente emanava o calor necessário para me aquecer. Apesar de detestar essa estação, que me prendia dentro daquela casa fria feita em pedra rústica, era somente nela que podia fitar deliberadamente o fogo que tanto me fascinava. Aquelas cores tão vivas que me aqueciam, o som da madeira crepitando em seu timbre único, a baforada quente em meu rosto.

Tremi embaixo de minha manta de pele fina graças à brisa congelante que insistia em entrar pelo vão da porta. E foi somente nesse momento que notei a figura de minha mãe, com seu rosto generoso, parada à porta da cozinha, segurando um velho castiçal onde uma vela quase inexistente queimava.

- Vai ficar aí o inverno todo? – ela perguntou, num tom risonho.

- Tenho frio e esse é o único lugar da casa onde posso me aquecer. – respondi, dando de ombros, vendo-a pousar o castiçal sobre a mesa, não muito longe de mim. – Odeio o inverno.

Minha mãe apenas sorriu enquanto prendia algumas mechas de cabelos, ruivos e pálidos, que haviam se soltado de sua touca. Sabia que sorria por ter me queixado pela enésima vez desde que o primeiro floco de neve cortou o céu cinzento.

- Ninguém gosta, querida. – ela me respondeu, pela enésima vez, enquanto voltava para a cozinha. Quando voltou, trazia um prato com um pão fresco de aveia, manteiga e vinho. Colocou a comida na mesa e olhou para mim. – O dia acaba mais cedo e o dinheiro que seu pai e irmãos ganham são reduzidos quase que pela metade.

- Não sei como eles conseguem trabalhar na lamaceira lá de fora. – comentei, sem real interesse. Quando o frio chegava, parecia que meu corpo estacava, deixando de mostrar vontade em realizar algo, ou de se importar com algo.

- Não importa como ele conseguem, e sim que ele têm que conseguir. – minha mãe retrucou, e pude notar o pesar enrustido em sua voz, – Mas agora venha me ajudar. Seu pai e irmãos não tardarão a chegar.

Soltei um leve suspiro e me levantei da cadeira, já sentindo o calor do fogo me abandonar. Caminhei, sem muita vontade, até a cozinha pequena, onde uma velha chaleira com um pouco de leite tentava se aquecer num fogo quase extinto.

- Mamãe, está acabando a lenha da cozinha. – disse, quando constatei que não havia mais madeira alguma perto da porta.

- Era sobre isso que queria falar com você hoje cedo, mas acabei esquecendo. – mamãe apareceu, limpando as mãos no avental preso à sua cintura. – Você irá lá no bosque para pegar algumas madeiras. Já está mais do que na hora de você aprender a cortar lenha. Já não estou mais agüentando fazer tudo sozinha.

-Você fala como se eu não a ajudasse em casa, mamãe. – retruquei, levemente irritada pelo fato de ter que começar a cortar lenha, um trabalho que desde de pequena causava-me calafrios, já que nunca esqueci o dia em que um homem no mercado no centro da vila, num momento de distração, acertara o machado no seu tornozelo. Até hoje ele era manco.

- Não estou falando isso, Ginny. – retrucou mamãe, com a voz suave. – Só estou dizendo que estou ficando velha para fazer certas coisas. Quando corto lenha, minhas costas depois parecem que vão se partir ao meio. – senti uma fisgada de pena no coração.

- Tudo bem, mamãe. Eu vou até o bosque mais tarde. – disse por fim, suspirando longamente e virando meu rosto para a chaleira. – Mas gostaria que algum dos meninos fosse comigo.

- Vou falar com o Bill, tenho certeza que ele irá com você. – disse ela, antes de sair novamente da cozinha, deixando-me suspirando solitária naquele espaço pequeno, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desolador.

Ao entardecer, enquanto estava perdida novamente em meus devaneios junto à lareira, escutei o barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta e várias cabeças, com os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o meu, entraram. Todos batiam os pés e esfregavam as mãos, tentando espantar o frio que fazia atrás deles e a neve levemente acumulada em seus sapatos. Apertei o xale de lã junto ao meu corpo quando senti a brisa fria entrar e balançar levemente meus cabelos.

Com um leve sorriso, vi a entrada de minha mãe na sala, com uma leve sombra de preocupação na face. Como todas as vezes, abraçou cada um de seus seis filhos com sua costumeira urgência, deixando o marido por último e aproveitando para perguntar-lhe como foi o dia.

- Como sempre, querida. – respondeu Arthur, com uma voz cansada, e não disse mais nada, como sempre.

Bill, meu irmão favorito, aproximou-se e afagou meus cabelos com suas mãos duras, graças ao trabalho, não deixando de sorrir. Para mim, Bill era o mais bonito de todos, e o mais compreensivo. Era meu amigo. Não contava tudo o que acontecia comigo, assim como ele também não me contava sobre seus piores demônios, mas nos entendíamos perfeitamente.

- Vai ter que ir comigo no bosque. – informei, fingindo petulância. – Mamãe quer que eu aprenda a cortar lenha. – fiz uma careta de desagrado.

- Virando mocinha. – ele brincou comigo, sabia que ele não ia deixar passar essa. – Podemos ir depois que eu chegar, amanhã.

Dei de ombros e voltei a fitar a lareira e seu fogo; Bill afagou meus cabelos pela última vez, antes de se afastar. Instantes mais tarde, me perdi naquele brilho. A baderna que os gêmeos faziam, todos rindo das brincadeiras deles não foram o bastante para me tirarem daquele torpor.

As nuances tão vivas me prendiam como sempre, e começava a ver coisas nas chamas dançantes e na madeira queimada. Primeiro, vi na madeira a face de um cavalo, onde sua crina era feita de chamas. Depois, parecia que um rosto estava se formando nas chamas e isso me intrigou, fazendo com que me levantasse e me aproximasse da lareira. Mas, na hora que fui prestar mais atenção àqueles traços, mamãe tocou meu ombro, chamando-me para a realidade fria daquela casa. Estava na hora do jantar.

- Bill, estou morrendo de frio aqui. – resmunguei, pela terceira vez, enquanto tentava esquentar minhas mãos, esfregando uma na outra. Olhei ao meu redor e a única coisa que podia ver era aquele bosque, sempre tão vivo em minha memória, com a aparência morta do inverno. Neve em quase todo o lugar.

- Ginny, pare de reclamar. – ele me respondeu, sorrindo levemente enquanto pegava mais uma pequena tora de madeira jogada no chão. – Você nem está fazendo nada, como eu tinha previsto que não faria. – Bill levantou-se e me lembrou do quão alto era. Sua respiração estava acelerada. – Você sabia que, se eu viesse, acabaria fazendo o trabalho para você, não é?

O que podia dizer? Por vezes Bill me conhecia demais. Suspirei e sorri levemente. Nem adiantaria mentir para ele, ainda mais quando ele me olhava daquele jeito de quem descobriria qualquer mentira que eu contasse. Bill definitivamente me conhecia demais.

- Posso ver você fazendo e aprenderei do mesmo jeito. – disse em minha defesa, enquanto erguia meu rosto, mostrando minha superioridade.

- Duvido muito. – Bill me respondeu, cético. – No dia que for cortar lenha para a mãe, irá acabar como o coxo do centro da vila. – E ele sabia que só de pensar naquilo, estremecia.

- Então encontrarei alguém que faça por mim. – tentei a ressalva, mas Bill apenas riu de mim. Estava derrotada. – Tudo bem, da próxima vez, prometo que farei tudo sozinha.

- Quero só ver. – e ele se abaixou para pegar mais uma tora e juntar com as outras. – Vai ter que aprender a escolher as certas, menos úmidas e apodrecidas graças à neve. Vou cobrar.

- Tudo bem, Bill. – caminhei até a pequena elevação à minha frente e meus pés afundaram-se na turfa. Quando olhei para baixo, vi um pequeno riacho, o mesmo que Bill acabara de pular. A água era transparente e de onde estava pude perceber o quão fria era.

Ergui meus olhos e olhei ao meu redor. A turfa rasteira arrastava-se até os minha visão podia alcançar. Para minha alegria, bem ao longe, vi algumas moitas que possuíam alguma cor, a cor alaranjada de sua morte. Enfim uma cor em meio ao branco e ao marrom de tudo.

E foi então que eu vi, não tão longe quanto a moita, um vulto se movendo em meio às árvores adormecidas. Apertei os olhos para conseguir ver melhor, e foi nessa hora que o vulto pareceu estar se aproximando. Meu coração disparou de medo. Sempre tive receios dos fantasmas e demônios que o padre Banff insistia em dizer que existiam. O vulto estava cada vez mais próximo. Olhei ansiosa para Bill, mas ele parecia entretido demais no que estava fazendo. Ao olhar novamente para o vulto, ele tinha parado. Longe, mas próximo o bastante para distinguir seus traços.

Eram finos, harmoniosos, realmente bonitos. Contra a escuridão, que cada vez vinha com mais rapidez, sua pele alva destacava-se na escuridão. Olhei mais uma vez para Bill e, quando tornei a encará-lo, ele permanecia ali, parado, olhando para mim, correspondendo ao meu olhar assustado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, curioso. Dei um passo à frente, mas logo retornei ao sentir o fim da elevação sob meus pés.

Depois não soube precisar quanto tempo ficamos um olhando para o outro; o contato visual só foi quebrado quando Bill me chamou para irmos embora. A noite já tinha caído e as estrelas estavam veladas. Ao voltar meu olhar para o homem, vi que ele mexia os lábios e prestei atenção nestes. Ele começou a ir embora, ainda olhando para mim, e sumiu nas sombras da noite.

- O que foi, Ginny? – perguntou–me Bill, quando estávamos voltando, percebendo meu estranho silêncio.

- Nada. É o frio. – sorri levemente e voltei a pensar na última imagem que tive daquele homem. Os lábios… formavam uma palavra.

Formavam Ginevra…

Formavam o meu nome.

* * *

_Nunca poderia dizer, nem agora, nem em nenhum outro momento da minha vida, o que Tom Riddle tinha de tão especial, ou encantador, ou a real razão do poder que ele exercia sobre mim. Os olhos negros sempre me olhavam com interesse e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma distancia glacial. Olhares, que, no meu caso, diziam tudo e um pouco mais; nos dele, apenas a sombra do que poderia transparecer. _

Não era a primeira vez que vinha ao centro da vila para tentar encontrá-lo, e, pelo jeito que as coisas iam, seria mais uma tentativa em vão. Ainda me perguntava se aquilo fora apenas um produto da minha imaginação, mas queria acreditar que não, que ele era real. Procurei em cada esquina, mas nada da figura alta e marcante que vi nos bosques, movimentando seus lábios e murmurando um nome. Meu nome.

Mamãe já não estava mais ao meu lado e não liguei. Olhei para meus pés e para neve que me rondava, já não tão branca como deveria ser. Um suspiro, e a fumaça característica escapou pelos meus lábios. Pude ouvir passos lentos e precisos vindo em minha direção e, quando ergui meus olhos, encontrei aquele que tanto procurava. Estava parado a uma curta distância de mim. Sua roupa era toda preta, e isso lhe caía bem, contrastando com sua pele pálida. As mãos para trás, os olhos sérios, um quase sorriso.

Não soube se deveria me aproximar, afinal de contas, não o conhecia, não era certo. Enquanto pensava, ele se aproximou e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim. Senti o nervosismo que ele provocava em mim. Respirei fundo quando parou e curvou-se solenemente, oferecendo a sua mão, olhando fundo em meus olhos. Pensei por um momento, mas foi inútil, me conhecia o suficiente para saber que não conseguiria recusar.

Ao tocar naquela mão fina e bem feita, senti um arrepio. Era fria como gelo, mas não rígida como tal. Ele parecia ter notado minha reação e dirigiu-me um meio sorriso, enquanto aproximava minha mão dos seus lábios rosados, e, quando estes me tocaram, eram quentes, assim como o hálito dele.

- Senhorita. – ele murmurou, e escutei a sua voz grave e melodiosa. A voz que me perseguiria em muitos sonhos.

Tive vontade de perguntar o porquê dele ter me observado enquanto estava no bosque, mas achei melhor não. Permaneci calada e notei que ele ainda não tinha largado minha mão, e, para meu espanto, mesmo em contato com aquela mão tão fria, não a sentia gelar. Ele também não parecia disposto a falar, apenas continuava a me olhar e pude perceber o quanto aquelas orbes negras poderiam capturar quem as encarasse por muito tempo numa ameaça muda que assustava e, ao mesmo tempo, acalentava.

- Ginevra! – ouvi a voz de mamãe ao longe e estreitei levemente meus olhos, desejando que fosse apenas o vento, mas o chamado se repetiu. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Nos bosques, amanhã, antes do entardecer. – disse ele, com a voz perto de meu ouvido, quase forçando um toque entre nossos corpos. – Estarei esperando.

Passou por mim, deixando para trás um cheiro de canela muito marcante, que impregnou em mim. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente e, quando os abri, encontrei minha mãe parada, com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Caminhei até ela e percebi seu olhar de censura.

- Quem era ele, Ginevra? – ela me perguntou, levemente irritada.

- Não sei, apenas um homem que me ajudou antes que eu tropeçasse. – respondi, não me importando em estar mentindo para minha mãe. Ela me analisou por um tempo, mas depois deve ter pensado que nunca mentiria para ela. Pobre coitada.

Durante todo o caminho de volta, aquele homem, que aparentava ter seus vinte anos, esteve presente em minha mente. O jeito como se movimentava, seu olhar peculiar, seu modo de sorrir que me pareceu ser sempre irônico. Tudo nele era intrigante. Tudo nele me fascinou de um modo diferente. Não sei explicar.

Ao passar pelo bosque, não pude deixar de pensar no convite feito pelo estranho. Era tão tentador quanto proibido. Era algo que não poderia evitar por mais que tentasse. Já estava envolvida demais.

* * *

Não me importei com o frio que sentia enquanto atravessava o bosque, pisando sobre os galhos secos, que se quebravam com estalidos particularmente altos. O sol já começava a se pôr, e, ao virar meu rosto para o oeste, vi que o crepúsculo, ao longe, começa a transformar ainda mais as árvores secas do inverno em uma simples memória do que elas foram na primavera. 

Avistei o riacho gélido e respirei fundo, olhando em volta, em busca dele. Mas não o encontrei. Pensei, por um momento, que deveria voltar, e meu coração não sabia se se sentia decepcionado ou aliviado por não encontrar o estranho.

Um barulho ecoou por todos os cantos e me virei rapidamente, apenas encontrando a escuridão que cada vez aproximava-se mais de mim. Estremeci, determinada a ir embora daquele lugar, quando vi um vulto surgir daquela escuridão. Andava com um porte altivo, o rosto velado pela escuridão. Mas sabia que era ele.

Quando ele chegou mais perto, pude ver sua pele pálida e seus olhos negros, que me olhavam daquele modo diferente, um modo que me fazia querer me aproximar mais. Mas quem se aproximou foi ele, curvando-se cortesmente quando estava perto.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, sem rodeios. Ele me intrigava de um modo desconhecido por mim, e isso me assustava. – Qual é seu nome? Por que me segue?

Tentei ver alguma reação diante de minhas palavras e minha atitude um tanto rude, mas não, o rosto dele permanecia o mesmo, escondendo qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter. Um leve sorriso, os olhos brilhantes, o corpo alto e magro, o cabelo quase tocado os olhos. Ele era maravilhoso.

- Quantas perguntas, Ginevra. – e aquela intimidade me incomodou. Olhei-o com censura.

- Não lhe conheço para tratar-me com intimidade. – tentei ser ríspida. Achei que deveria parecer dura, rebelde, como fiz com todos os outros, mas parecia que estava desarmada diante daqueles olhos. Parecia que eles queriam entrar dentro dos meus e descobrir todos os meus segredos.

- Então, por que veio? – ele não disse aquilo de um jeito rude, mas, mesmo assim, me atingiu. Ele estava esperando pela minha resposta, que ainda não tinha formulado, tamanho meu desconcerto.

- Qual é o seu nome? – disse, por fim, constrangida com o silêncio que havia caído sobre nós, onde nem mesmo os ventos do norte pareciam ulular.

- Tom Riddle. Perdoe-me não ter me apresentado antes. – ele disse aquilo de uma forma tão convincente que acreditei nas suas desculpas. – Espero que não faça mau julgamento de mim, senhorita.

- Só se me disser porquê me vigiou no bosque há dias atrás e porque veio até mim ontem, no mercado. – continuei com a minha pose firme e distante, não sabendo a real razão de sentir aquela necessidade. Ele me parecia tão terno e educado, mas, debilmente, queria impressionar-lhe com aquela força que todos dizem que nós, Weasley's, temos.

- Alguém já lhe disse o quão bela é? – e aquilo me desarmou por completo. Senti meu rosto arder e sabia que o sorriso dele era conseqüência da minha reação. – Não deveria se envergonhar. Isso não é pecado.

- Obrigada.

- Não diga "obrigada". – um leve meneio da cabeça de Tom bastou para revelar seu desgosto como um vidro lançado contra a árvore morta.

- Eu apenas digo o que é verdade. – tentei explicar. – O senhor preferia que eu dissesse "fico satisfeita por você me achar bonita"? Seria um pouco mais elegante, mas igualmente verdadeiro.

Pela primeira vez vi algo naqueles olhos indecifráveis; talvez um pingo de admiração pela ousadia das minhas palavras. Devo admitir que aquilo foi um tanto estranho para mim, nunca tinha pensado com tanta rapidez, e, para minha surpresa, não me arrependi do que disse.

- Como sabia meu nome, senhor? – tornei a perguntar. A timidez que geralmente me acompanhava com as pessoas estranhas parecia ter se extinguido. – Naquele dia, no bosque.

Ele parecia procurar por uma resposta, talvez a certa para me dizer naquele momento, porém, não tão verdadeira. Tom aproximou-se alguns passos, o bastante para que o cheiro de canela chegasse até mim, sobrepujando o cheiro etéreo da turfa.

- Já tinha lhe visto no centro antes. E nos bosques. – os lábios vivos curvados num sorriso, os olhos sérios, me analisando. – O que posso dizer em minha defesa, minha dama? Desde a primeira vez que a vi, não pude deixar de lhe olhar.

Comecei a me sentir incomodada com tudo aquilo, mas não de modo negativo. Perguntava-me o que aquele homem viu de tão bonito em mim, apenas mais uma na multidão, como sempre pensei. Talvez meus cabelos ruivos chamassem um pouco de atenção, mas nada mais que isso.

- Não acredita em mim, não é? – aquilo me espantou e me perguntei se ele era capaz de ler pensamentos. – Pelo menos a modéstia é sincera.

Balbuciei algumas palavras, mas elas não sairiam. Olhei ao meu redor, a noite cobrindo tudo. A lua nova lançando seu brilho prateado e etéreo na terra.

- O que você quer de mim, senhor Riddle? – disse, por fim. Não sabia o que pensar direito, aqueles olhos me deixava confusa. E a idéia de ele estar procurando uma esposa passou pela minha mente, e isso não me agradava.

- Queria sua amizade, senhorita Ginevra. – ele insistia em me chamar por aquele nome que detestava. – Queria apenas ser seu amigo.

- E devo acreditar que o senhor quer somente isso? – ri, debochada. Não era tola e queria que ele percebesse isso.

- Só estou sendo sincero, minha dama. – o tom de sua voz era baixo e ele abaixou os olhos, levemente. – Peço que acredite nas minhas sinceras intenções. Não seria capaz de fazer algo ruim a você. Admiro-a demais para isso.

Foi, então, a minha vez de analisá-lo. Ou ele realmente era sincero com aquelas palavras ou mentia muito bem. Quis acreditar que era tudo verdadeiro, ansiava por conhecer pessoas, a única pessoa que me escutava era Bill, mas já estava cansada disso. Tudo tão previsível.

- Preciso ir. – disse, sem saber exatamente o que dizer diante daquele pedido, diante dele. Comecei a caminhar para voltar e, quando passei por ele, sua mão fria e gentil segurou firmemente meu pulso. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu percebi a diferença de altura entre nós.

- Pense com carinho, Ginevra. – a voz era baixa. – O que peço é tão pouco.

- E quem me garante que não subirá o preço daqui um tempo?

- Eu não seria capaz de fazer algo ruim a você. – o rosto dele aproximou-se do meu. Um vento frio soprou, bagunçando meus cabelos. – Até, minha dama-da-noite.

* * *

E durante todo aquele mês, Tom Ridlle povoou meus pensamentos. Enquanto ajudava mamãe com a casa, enquanto fiava, era o rosto pálido dele que eu via. Quando o vento lá fora ululava docemente, era o murmúrio dele que eu ouvia. 

Ansiava por vê-lo. Por ouvir meu nome, que nunca gostara, sair daqueles lábios. Por vezes, ia ao mercado, na esperança de encontrá-lo, mas era em vão. Passeava pelos bosques estéreis, sempre alerta a tudo ao meu redor. Mas Tom nunca apareceu. E acreditei que nunca mais o veria.

O mês de fevereiro já estava encontrando o seu fim, e com ele, se dava o fraco e tímido início da primavera. Em alguns momentos, presenciei a neve começando a derreter e deixando mostrar o tapete do bosque: cinzento e fraco.

Meu coração estava começando a ficar mais leve depois de tanto tempo. Parecia que aquele fim de inverno estava levando consigo o torpor que eu entrara desde que Tom entrara na minha vida, e me senti feliz.

Numa tarde como qualquer outra, estava sentada numa clareira no coração do bosque. Apoiada numa das árvores, fazia desenhos na neve já quase inexistente ao meu lado. Um vento frio continuava a soprar, mas, por breves momentos, podia sentir a força da vida que a primavera tentava fazer voltar.

Sempre gostei de presenciar as mudanças das estações, sempre apreciei o momento em que as folhas douradas e secas caíam das abóbadas das árvores; a flor, que com muito custo conseguia florescer; o calor beijar a minha face. Mas gostava mais ainda do fim do inverno.

Peguei um punhado daquela neve e segurei em minha mão, sentindo-a ficar dormente a cada segundo. Olhei para meu punho e pequenas gotas de água escorriam. O toque gélido já feria minha pele, mas agüentei.

A mudança.

Era isso que mais me fascinava. Era por isso que era o fim do inverno que mais gostava; a estação mais drástica de todas. O gelo, duro e mortal, transformando-se em água, tão volúvel e inconstante.

E então, você apareceu ao longe, como todas as outras vezes, sempre tão distante de mim. Não pude negar que no mesmo instante meu coração começou a bater mais forte e minha respiração acelerou, mas por um instante hesitei.

Você, Tom Riddle, era tão estranho, mas assustadora familiar para mim. Nos poucos momentos em que fiquei perto de você, nada era normal. Você me assustava, eu temia, mas eu ansiava por mais.

A dor tornou-se insuportável e fui forçada a largar o que restara do gelo, absorvendo a dor e a dormência em minha mão. Olhei novamente à frente. Você parecia se aproximar e o vento soprou, trazendo o forte cheiro de chuva. Não me movi.

Você veio até mim, trazendo junto o seu cheiro de canela, tão forte e tão seu. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, não era preciso. Quando nossos olhares se encontravam, você tentava olhar dentro de mim e conseguiu, por diversas vezes.

Não conseguia ser esse enigma que você é, Tom. Queria ser desvendada por você, queria que você soubesse meus segredos, mas não conseguia ver essa vontade em você, que, mesmo estando tão perto, permanecia glacialmente distante.

E então a chuva veio, no começo tímida, depois raivosa. Você ofereceu sua mão esguia.

- Eu moro aqui perto. Venha comigo. – pude lembrar do tom da sua voz, distante, que achava ter esquecido.

E eu aceitei. Como não poderia aceitar?

Você não largou minha mão enquanto impunha um ritmo rápido para mais dentro do bosque. Não senti medo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era extremamente errado. Não era penas errado, era insano.

Insano…

Foi então que vi a pequena casa onde, provavelmente, Tom passava a maior parte do seu tempo. Lembrei-me de que, quando era menor, havia passado dos limites em que estava acostumada a ficar dentro dos bosques e vira essa casa, mas sempre imaginei que fora apenas produto minha imaginação infantil e fértil.

Entrei rapidamente na pequena casa e olhei ao redor. Não era grande, mas perfeita para quem morava sozinho. No canto esquerdo, mais ao fundo, havia uma grande cama de casal feita de palha limpa e fresca; havia lençóis e cobertores, assim como peles. Por todos os cantos havia livros. Alguns mais velhos, como os que estavam sobre a pequena mesa de madeira, perto da pequena cozinha. Velas iluminavam todo o lugar, principalmente na parte onde parecia ser o local de leitura.

Senti a presença dele atrás de mim, e quando me virei, Tom me olhava. Passou por mim e foi até o pequeno fogão, colocando água para esquentar. Tremi e ele pareceu ter notado. Chamou-me até a mesa e pediu para eu sentasse ali, mais perto do fogo do fogão.

Tom olhou para mim e, por um momento, vi um fulgor vermelho naqueles olhos tão negros. Prendi a respiração por um momento, mas depois imaginei que era apenas o reflexo das chamas.

- Não creio que você não tivesse sentido o cheiro de chuva, Ginevra. – ele disse, puxando a cadeira do lado oposto e sentando-se, cruzando as mãos finas sobre o colo.

- Sim, eu senti. – respondi, começando a sentir o calor do fogo penetrar minhas roupas úmidas e aquecendo meu corpo. – Mas acho que estava distraída demais para pensar em voltar para casa.

- Distraída segurando a neve que queimou suas mãos? – e ele indicou minha pele levemente avermelhada. – Ginevra…

- Não me chame assim. – interrompi, levemente irritada. – Não gosto desse nome. Ninguém me chama assim.

- Mais um motivo para chamá-la assim. – ele parecia se divertir. - Sabia que seu nome é uma alusão ao nome céltico Gwinever, tecelã, mas isso não vem ao caso. Creio que você conhece a história do rei Arthur. Creio que você conhece a esposa dele, Guinevere, e a sua famosa beleza. – os olhos deles se estreitaram ligeiramente e passou levemente o indicador no queixo, como se pensasse. – Acho que isso que isso é adequado a você.

- Linda história, mas continuo não gostando do nome. – respondi, sentindo um calor anormal diante do olhar dele. – Não sei porque você insiste em dizer essas coisas para mim.

Tom permaneceu em silencio, mas um quase imperceptível sorriso curvou seus lábios, um sorriso que tomei como zombeteiro. Senti-me uma criança mimada que, quando reclama de algo, apenas recebe um sorriso de desdém como recompensa pela sua geniosidade. Senti-me uma tola diante de seus olhos agudos e sua expressão que parecia desvendar aquilo que tentava esconder.

- Ginevra, quando irá aceitar que a vejo como uma das mais belas coisas que já vi? – e ele suspirou.

Não conseguir responder àquilo. Senti meu rosto queimar e abaixei a face, tentando esconder meu constrangimento. Mas sentia os olhos deles ainda sobre mim; sabia que não poderia esconder nada dele.

- Por que você sumiu? – perguntei com a voz baixa, tímida.

- Estava fazendo uma pesquisa. Precisava ter algumas certezas e isso ocupou muito o meu tempo. – respondeu com o mesmo tom sóbrio de sempre.

- Você ficou aqui todo esse tempo? – não pude frear a minha curiosidade. – Sozinho?

Ele deu de ombros e afirmou levemente com a cabeça, como se realmente não importasse. Olhei novamente ao redor, ainda impressionada pela quantidade de livros que ali existiam. Tom era mais instruído que eu imaginara. Provavelmente lera centenas de livros, enquanto eu apenas li o Evangelho.

- Você já leu todos esses livros?

- Não todos, mas grande parte. – foi naquele momento que percebi que você não era muito de palavras, e isso me fez mais insegura; tinha medo de falar alguma tolice e você rir de mim. – Se quiser ler algum, sinta-se à vontade.

Olhei nos olhos dele e sorri com a gentileza, mas ele não correspondeu ao meu sorriso, apenas continuou me olhando e, daquela vez, não me senti incomodada com aquilo. Os olhos e os olhares de Tom faziam com que me sentisse diferente, de uma forma agradável e ao mesmo tempo estranha.

- Você irá sumir novamente? – perguntei, depois de um tempo indefinível.

- Você quer que eu suma, Ginevra?

O silêncio tornou-se ensurdecedor.

- Não, eu não quero, Tom.

_Palavras impensadas num momento inoportuno. Certa vez mamãe disse que a maior arma que temos é o poder das palavras, mas tinha acreditado naquilo, realmente. Não tinha idéia do que aquela resposta poderia resultar num futuro próximo. Eu apenas queria Tom perto de mim. E esse foi meu grande erro.  
_

* * *

Bom, essa é a primeira parte da minha primeira Tom/Ginny. Essa fic foi escrita (desesperadamente) para o VIII Challenge Tom/Ginny do fórum 3Vassouras. Queria agradecer (novamente) a Jana por betar maravilhosamente a fic e por me aturar no msn ontem, já que cantei toda a fic para ela; a Sweet por não ter desistido de mim; Agata pela ajuda. Todas que me ajudaram, essa fic está aqui por você! E o resultado não saiu, torçam por mim!

Não tardarei em postar as segunda parte, ok?

Reviews são mais que bem vindos

Até! Beijos!


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Entre Anjos e Demônios

Demônios Angelicais

Anjos Demoníacos

Quem é você?

Meu melhor Anjo

Ou meu pior Demônio?

-** BRUNA FLÓRIDO**

Domingo. O dia santificado para minha família. O dia em que todos nós íamos juntos à missa, escutávamos atentos aos sermões do padre Banff e depois pedíamos absolvição pelos pecados que havíamos cometido.

Eu nunca havia cometido um pecado muito grave e nunca tinha entendido muito bem o que estava fazendo ali. Acreditava no Deus da Grã-Bretanha, mas tentava não o ver como aquele que esperava que nós, mero mortais e sujeitos aos seus defeitos, errassem para que assim, pudesse nos castigar com suas severas penitências. Nunca vi o meu Deus com esses olhos, como se fosse rígido, e não acreditava tanto no ato de confessar, afinal, Seu filho não havia morrido para nos absolver do pecado?

Quando a missa acabou, com o padre murmurando algumas palavras em latim, alguns presentes levantaram-se e saíram da igreja, mas a grande maioria permaneceu e seguiram até às cabines onde o padre Banff e alguns outros novatos padres entraram.

Quando chegou minha vez, entrei na pequena cabine e me ajoelhei naquela madeira extremamente dura.

- Padre, me perdoe, pois eu pequei.

- E qual foi o seu pecado, minha filha? – e, pela voz, reconheci o padre Banff.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu conheci um homem, padre, há um tempo. – não via pecado algum nisso, mas precisava falar algo. - Ele queria ser meu amigo e aceitei.

- Você sabe que não é bom uma menina direita ficar se encontrando com um homem. – ele disse num tom de censura, mas não me envergonhei de nada.

- Mas ele é direito comigo, padre. – tentei explicar. – Ele diz que sou preciosa demais para que pudesse fazer algum mal a mim.

- Volto a dizer que não é bom isso, jovem Weasley. O homem tem muitas artimanhas para conquistar meninas sonhadoras como você.

- Não sou tola, padre.

- Mas age como tal. Se afaste desse homem para que não fiquei mal falada depois. – senti raiva do padre.

- Não posso. Já estou envolvida demais com ele, padre.

- Quem é ele e onde ele vive?

Não queria revelar tais coisas ao padre para que ele me repreendesse mais. Sabia que não contaria aos meus pais nem aos meus irmãos, mas queria manter aquele segredo comigo.

- Ele mora nos bosques. É o máximo que posso dizer.

- Nada pode ser escondido na hora da confissão, minha filha.

A raiva cresceu em mim.

- Não quero dizer mais nada, padre. Ele faz bem a mim e isso é o que importa.

- Isso não quer dizer nada! Afaste-se desse homem! – o seu tom era urgente e impaciente.

- Por quê? O que ele fez ao senhor, padre? O que incomoda tanto?

Padre Banff respirou fundo.

- Você quer ficar mal falada, minha filha? Eu já disse que não é bom você ficar se encontrando com um homem, que ainda por cima vive nos bosques! – pude ver que ele tirara um lenço de algum bolso de seu hábito e o passava por sua testa. – Já presenciei uma menina, há muito tempo atrás, cair em desgraça por um homem desonroso.

- Isso não irá acontecer comigo, padre. – disse, num tom mais ameno do que gostaria. – Tom me respeita. E ninguém sabe dos nossos encontros, a não ser o senhor.

- Tom? O senhor Riddle? – agora o padre olhava diretamente para mim, passando mais uma vez o lenço pela sua larga testa.

Não respondi. Odiei-me por falar tanto.

- Ele definitivamente não é uma boa companhia, Ginny. – e ele apenas dizia o meu nome quando estava ansioso o bastante. – Afaste-se dele, minha filha. Eu lhe peço.

- Não posso, padre. – em alguma parte dentro de mim sabia que o desespero em me proteger de Tom era sincero. Mas, naquele momento, sentia apenas raiva, por mais uma vez alguém querer me dizer o que tenho que fazer, como tenho que agir. – Ele é meu amigo. Não posso virar as costas para um amigo.

- Mas ele não quer ser seu amigo!

- Você não o conhece!

E então ele se calou. Podia sentir o desgosto e a inquietação do padre Banff dali, mas não liguei. Fiz o sinal da cruz.

- Benção, padre.

E, por alguns instantes, ele ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Deus te abençoe, minha filha.

Esperei até que todos da minha família se confessassem e, com um leve pesar, esperei pela confissão da Bill. Ele podia não contar para mim os seus piores demônios, mas sabia quais o atormentavam, e, naquele momento, o pior deles se confessava na cabine ao lado da sua.

* * *

Tom tinha saído para pegar água no riacho perto de sua casa, enquanto eu ficara em sua sala, olhando para as dezenas de livros, procurando um que chamasse minha atenção ao primeiro olhar. Foi quando eu vi, na prateleira mais alta e mais perto da cama, um livro grosso, de capa prata, e, aparentemente gasto, quase que solitário. 

Caminhei até ele, me sentindo estranhamente atraída. Estava alto o bastante para que tivesse que ficar nas pontas de meus pés, mas, mesmo assim, era difícil alcançá-lo.

- Não! – a voz de Tom soou forte atrás de mim e senti o coração bater forte dentro do meu peito. – Não toque nesse livro.

Virei-me e olhei horrorizada e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada para Tom, que me olhava com gravidade, deixando suas feições mais duras que o habitual.

- De-desculpe. Não sabia… - gaguejei.

- Todos os livros, menos este. – e, quando disse isso, parecia que havia voltado ao normal, caminhando com sua conhecida calma e largando a água perto do fogão.

Constrangida, caminhei para longe do livro, mas dentro de mim uma curiosidade maior foi crescendo em relação àquele livro. Tom começou a procurar por algum livro e, depois de um tempo, me estendeu um, com a aparência velha e capa verde gasto.

_Poemas por Dante Alighieri._

- Acho que irá gostar desse, Ginevra. – e o fato de ele sempre usar meu nome, fez com que eu gostasse mais dele. Mas gostava que somente ele o pronunciasse.

Sentei-me, ainda constrangida, na mesa, e puxei uma das velas para perto. A maioria dos poemas estavam escritos numa língua que realmente não conhecia e continuei a folhear o livro até que, quase no seu final, encontrei uma estrofe, intitulada como _La Vita Nuova_. Era a única estrofe onde havia uma tradução para o inglês.

"_As primeiras três horas da noite haviam quase passado_

_O tempo em que cada estrela brilha sobre nós_

_Quando Amor me apareceu de súbito_

_E eu ainda estremeço com a lembrança._

_Amor me pareceu alegre, enquanto segurava_

_Meu coração nas mãos, e nos seus braços_

_Minha dama dormia, envolta num véu._

_Então ele acordou-a e, trêmula e obediente,_

_Ela comeu o coração ardente; _

_Chorando, eu o vi partir para longe."_

- Gostou? – a voz de Tom soou bem atrás de mim e não pude deixar de me assustar. Quando virei meu rosto, ele encontrava-se pertubadoramente perto; perto o bastante para que eu pudesse tocá-lo com meu próprio rosto.

- É bem… bem… intenso. – respondi, sem conseguir pensar em algo melhor. Tom nunca estivera tão perto de mim.

- Dante descreve nesse primeiro soneto de _La Vita Nuova_ o seu estranho sonho com Beatrice Portinari. Ele atravessa o inferno e purgatório e chega aos céus para encontrá-la. Ela era um anjo e ele a amava. – o cheiro de canela me entorpecia e eu não conseguia prestar muita atenção no que dizia. _– "Ela comeu o coração ardente; chorando, eu o vi partir para longe_". O que você pode entender com isso, Ginevra?

Respirei fundo, tentando focar-me no poema novamente.

- Que ela tomou o coração dele com violência, que ele não pôde, nem poderia fazer algo sobre isso. – arrisquei depois de um tempo. Notei que Tom sorriu. – Você acha que algum homem poderia tornar-se tão obcecado por uma mulher a partir de um encontro?

Olhava para ele, nervosa e ansiosa. Tom virou seu rosto e olhou fundo nos meus olhos e, por instantes, me perdi naquela tempestade sombria.

- E sentir diariamente uma pontada de fome por ela e saciar-se apenas com a visão dela? Acho que sim. – e quando ele calou, um arrepio serpenteou em minha espinha. – E ela veria atrás das grades do dilema dele e sofreria por ele?

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Provavelmente sim. – respondi com um fio de voz, entorpecida demais com o cheiro de canela, hipnotizada pelos olhos cor de ébano; frios e, ao mesmo tempo, acolhedores.

- Você realmente é especial, Ginevra. – um leve sorriso tornou a expressão de Tom menos austera que antes. Com a ponta de seus dedos, tocou em minha face, fazendo com que estremecesse levemente. – Realmente especial.

E se afastou. De repente senti frio, como se o singelo fogo que, sem realmente precisar, esquentava a casa, não fosse suficiente para me atingir e me aquecer.

Para tentar me distrair, voltei meus olhos para o livro, relendo os versos de Dante sobre a visão com sua amada.

"_Ela comeu o coração ardente; chorando, eu o vi partir para longe."_

Tom sentara-se na minha frente, mas não ousei erguer os olhos, pois sabia que não agüentaria olhar por muito tempo os dele. Tom era forte, seguro em si. Eu também poderia ser, mas não perto dele.

Nunca perto dele.

"_Ele comeu o coração ardente; chorando, eu o vi partir para longe..."_

* * *

Para mim, depois que conheci Tom, ficar trancada naquela na minha casa fria, feita em pedra rústica, tornara-se muito mais do que poderia suportar. Durante um tempo minha mãe perguntava onde eu passava a maior parte das minhas tardes; saciava sua curiosidade dizendo que andava pelo bosque, fazendo-na lembrar que sempre gostei da primavera. 

Para enganá-la, por vezes ficava em casa o dia todo. Depois de ajudá-la com as tarefas de casa, trancava-me em meu quarto e olhava para a janela, que dava para o leste; e era ao leste que Tom morava. A cada segundo que passava, ansiava por atravessar aquele bosque, me embrenhar em seu coração e ir até ele. Conversar, aprender. Estar com ele.

- Mamãe, estou saindo. Volto ao entardecer. – avisei, quando o sol brilhava ao meio dia. Não esperei por uma resposta, apenas segui o caminho que tantas vezes havia feito.

Daquela vez, Tom preferiu me levar até a margem do límpido riacho, perto da sua casa. Disse que devíamos tomar ar fresco naquele dia que parecia ser tão bonito. Não acreditei realmente; para mim, você não tinha a cara da primavera, muito menos do verão e em nada lembrava o outono. Para mim, você pertencia ao inverno, em sua rigidez e frieza, mas, ao tempo, beleza e sobriedade.

Sentei-me à beirada do riacho e pus meus pés nas águas, sentindo todas as impurezas e ansiedades serem lavadas e levadas pela água gélida e a correnteza rápida. Você preferiu sentar-se um pouco longe, apoiado na bétula que começava a florescer. Florescer com sua beleza etérea, assim como a sua.

- No domingo, como você sabe, fui à igreja. – comecei, enquanto fitava meus pés submersos na água fria. – Disse ao padre Banff que conheci um homem que vivia nos bosques. Sabe o que ele me disse?

O silêncio, como aprendi, era o sinal para que eu continuasse.

- Disse que deveria me afastar de você, Tom. – virei meu rosto e, por um segundo, o reflexo do sol cegou meus olhos, mas então lhe focalizei. Uma perna estendida, outra dobrada e o seu braço esquerdo pedia sobre ela. Você brincava com um graveto que não sobrevivera ao inverno. Mas olhava para mim. – Disse que não é uma boa companhia.

- E o que você acha sobre isso, Ginevra?

Dei de ombros.

- Se você não é uma boa companhia, você que deveria me dizer, não acha?

- Um lobo vestido de cordeiro não diz que é lobo, não acha? – seus olhos transbordaram malicia e eu apenas sorri. – Você quem deve decidir se é bom ou não se afastar de mim.

Silencio. E você sabia que aquilo significara que nunca me afastaria.

Os pássaros cantavam à nossa volta e com o tempo aprendi a não achar constrangedor os silêncios prolongados que às vezes caiam sobre nós. Refletia nesses momentos, ou pensava no que poderia dizer a ele. E quase sempre, quando distraidamente olhava para você, estava absorto em pensamentos, mas mesmo assim com os olhos presos a mim.

- Do que você mais tem medo, Tom? – perguntei por fim. Isso era algo que sempre despertara interesse em mim; saber quais eram os maiores medos das pessoas, mas, até aquele momento, nunca tinha encontrado uma hora propícia para perguntar a você.

- De morrer. – a simplicidade com que você respondeu me surpreendeu.

- Por quê?

- Acho que deveríamos partir somente na hora em que nos cansássemos de tudo isso. Quando tudo o que queríamos fazer seja concluído. – deu de ombros. – Algumas dezenas de anos pra mim, é pouco.

- Eternidade seria então o seu maior desejo.

Tom ficou em silêncio e eu entendi que era.

- E o seu? – ele me perguntou, depois de um tempo considerável.

- Ser escrava dos deveres. – suspirei. Era a primeira vez que falava sobre isso com alguém. – Casar-se com alguém que não ama, dar-lhe filhos, cuidar da casa, cuidar dos filhos, cuidar do marido. – olhei novamente nos olhos dele. – Nunca mais poder ser dona de mim novamente; nunca mais poder pensar em mim em primeiro lugar.

- Tocante. – não soube se ele zombava de mim, mas não me importei. – Você poder fugir disso se quiser, Ginevra. Você sabe que pode.

- Fugir do problema nunca foi a minha solução para nada, Tom. – não pude evitar que aquilo saísse com um tom derrotado.

- Aceitar o fato de morrer também não é minha cara.

- A diferença é que eu posso fazer algo sobre isso. Você não.

Tom apenas sorriu de seu jeito que escondia algo. Levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão. Quando estávamos voltando para sua casa, ele estendeu a outra mão e me deu uma orquídea rosada e branca. Alegou que era bonita e frágil como eu.

Guardei a flor nas páginas do livro de poemas de Dante; na página onde o primeiro soneto de La Vita Nuova era traduzido para o inglês. Semanas mais tarde, abri novamente o livro e encontrei a flor esmagada e percebi que tinha manchado ambas páginas. A flor não lembrava em nada sua viscosidade.

Esmagada pelo tempo e pelas folhas da história.

E então percebi o que Tom quis dizer.

Eu era realmente tão frágil como aquela flor.

* * *

_Esperei até que todos aqueles crentes fossem embora da igreja. Quando o último cruzou a porta e fechou esta, inconsciente da minha presença na escuridão, saí do canto esquerdo da entrada. Sabia que ninguém me veria naquelas sombras. Caminhei até o pequeno confessionário onde o padre Banff ainda permanecia sentado, talvez na esperança de que mais alguém fosse pedir absolvição pelos seus ridículos pecados._

_Ajoelhei-me naquela madeira dura e desconfortável, não podendo sentir uma ponta de assombro em relação às pessoas que passam horas infindáveis ajoelhadas. Bati suavemente na pequena janela e, instantes mais tarde, a portinhola se abriu, mostrando apenas a silhueta do padre de meia idade. Notei como eram bem feito os arabescos em madeira, feitos para dificultar a visão. _

_O padre esperava que eu falasse._

_- Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei. – comecei, sentindo dentro de mim uma vontade de rir diante àquelas palavras tolas._

_- E qual foi o seu pecado, meu filho? – perguntou o padre, com sua voz não tão bondosa quanto na missa. Deveria estar exausto de ouvir o problema dos outros. Em breve isso seria solucionado._

_- Talvez o senhor pudesse dizer quais são os meus pecados, padre Banff. – respondi enigmaticamente. Notei que o velho remexeu-se inquieto._

_- E por que eu deveria saber dos vossos pecados, meu filho? – a sua voz transbordava confusão. – Se veio aqui era para me dizer quais são seus pecados, não para eu descobri-los._

_Se ele olhasse para mim, poderia notar meu sorriso de deleite. Maneei levemente a cabeça, esquecendo-me da dor que incomodava meus joelhos._

_- Conhece Ginevra Weasley, não conhece, padre? – perguntei, começando o meu jogo. O jogo onde de qualquer jeito eu ganharia._

_- Sim. A pequena Weasley. – confirmou Banff, com ternura. Maneei novamente a cabeça, levemente incomodado._

_- Ela vem sempre aqui, não vem?_

_- Na igreja? Todos os domingos._

_- No confessionário._

_- Todos os domingos._

_Deixei que um silêncio pairasse no ar. Eu, sempre tão suscetível, pude sentir o desconforto de Banff dali. Ele, sem saber, estava alimentos as minhas expectativas com perfeição._

_- Por que fala da jovem Weasley? – ele resolveu perguntar, depois de um tempo. Com olhos atentos, vi que ele puxara um lenço e passara na testa. Estava nervoso._

_- Por um acaso ela já falou sobre um homem que vive nos bosques? – tentei enredar alguma preocupação em meu tom._

_- Tudo o que se fala no confessionário, no confessionário fica. – e ele me pareceu muito firme ao falar aquilo. – Aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, senhor…?_

_- Ela me disse que se confessou com o senhor, padre. – continuei, normalmente. – Ela me disse que o senhor pediu com que se afastasse daquele homem._

_- Sim, pedi. – e ele disse com tanta convicção que não pude deixar de sorrir. – Ele não faz bem a ela._

_- Bem, padre – suspirei alto. -, eu sou o homem de quem ela fala._

_Banff ficou quieto e, mesmo que a madeira impedisse uma melhor visualização, notei que ele empalidecera. Fiquei por breves momentos apenas assistindo as reações que o corpo do padre demonstrava. Por um momento, senti curiosidade em saber porque ele sentia aquele medo de mim, já que foram raras as vezes que trocamos palavras. Talvez por eu ser o único daquela pequena vila a não freqüentar a sua igreja e não exaltar o seu Deus, pensasse que fosse alguma obra do seu Demônio. _

_Ri com aquela linha de pensamento._

_- Agora eu me pergunto por que o senhor deu esse conselho a Ginevra. – retomei a conversa, apoiando meu queixo numa das mãos, tamborilando os dedos da outra na madeira que era feita para me posicionar para… rezar?_

_- Saia daqui! – disse o padre, saindo da pequena cabine. Suspirei e me levantei, sentindo apenas um leve desconforto nos joelhos; a dor poderia ser esquecida. Ele agora segurava seu crucifixo._

_- Por que ser tão rude, padre? – brinquei, aproximando-me do velho, que a cada momento recuava mais. – Vim aqui à procura de absolvição e o senhor me manda partir sem tê-la? Isso não é errado, segundo a lei _Dele_? – indiquei com a cabeça o vitral atrás dele, onde a imagem de Jesus olhava para todos, e para nós, com seu rosto sofrido e compreensivo._

_- Não há reza nem penitência que absolva você dos pecados! – o padre retrucou, já em seu altar, um metro acima de mim. Gostei da imagem que vi. Um padre desesperado enquanto o seu Salvador o olhava lá de cima, imóvel, inanimado, deixando que eu concluísse o meu objetivo._

_- É, até pode ser, mas ele – olhava direto para o vitral e o indiquei novamente com a cabeça. Minhas mãos estrategicamente entrelaçadas atrás de mim. – parece não estar lhe protegendo nesse momento. – olhei nos olhos azuis pálidos do padre e ele estremeceu; devia ter visto o fulgor vermelho de meus olhos._

_- Demônio! – falou ele, em voz alta. Maneei a cabeça em desagrado, alguém poderia ouvir, mesmo que a igreja seja relativamente longe do resto. – Saia da casa de Deus! Você não é bem vindo aqui! Ele o queimará com toda a Sua fúria por ter profanado sua casa!_

_Ri do velho, sem me importar, e depois lancei um olhar de escárnio para a figura altiva feita em vidro. Quando olhei para o padre, meu sorriso morreu. Fechei meu rosto._

_- Ainda estou aqui, padre. Inteiro e disposto a terminar o que comecei. – aproximei-me do homem, que se postou atrás da pequena mesa onde ainda havia algumas hóstias e vinho. Tomei um gole deste. – Pensei que o sangue Dele tivesse mais poder. – torci o rosto – Ralo e ruim. Quantos litros de água para cada litro de vinho?_

_Ele não me respondeu, apenas continuou apertando seu crucifixo, e ele o apertava com força, os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. Tirei a mão direita de trás das minhas costas, mostrando a pequena e bonita adaga, cuidadosamente afiada por mim. Os olhos dele arregalaram e isso apenas me instigou._

_- Ela não é bela, padre? – perguntei, desviando a atenção dele das minhas mãos para meu rosto. – Ginevra. Ela não é bela? – Banff afirmou. – Eu não estou disposto a perder isso, padre. Acredito que o senhor também não. Mas há uma diferença entre nós: eu preciso do senhor morto para concluir meus planos._

_E, num movimento rápido demais para que ele pudesse ver, passei a adaga firmemente pelo seu pescoço. Logo o sangue começou a espirrar, e não pude evitar que algumas gotas caíssem sobre meu rosto. Limpei-me com a toalha nobre que forrava a mesa. Ergui meu olhar para Jesus, como se o desafiasse. Depois olhei para o padre caído, enquanto emitia estranhos sons, tentando estancar o sangramento. Não adiantaria, quase todo o seu sangue estava cobrindo o chão. Ele me olhou. Eu o olhei de volta._

_- E aqui morre uma de suas ovelhas. – disse para a figura do vitral, que continuava com a mesma expressão, digna de pena._

_Não tive misericórdia quando passei o fio da adaga pelo pescoço do filho de Deus. Não tive pena quando ele me olhou daquela forma tão desesperada. Não senti culpa quando a luz dos olhos pálidos dele se apagou. _

* * *

Estava sentada na cadeira, perto da janela, onde conseguia mais luz para que pudesse ler aquele livro que Tom me emprestara. Ele também lia numa poltrona perto de um castiçal cheio de velas; era assim que ele gostava: sempre mais próximo das sombras. 

Não demorou muito para que sentisse a intensidade de seus olhos sobre mim. Virei meu rosto, mas Tom não olhava para mim. Percebi que ele lia aquele livro negro e antigo que da primeira vez me proibira tocar. Estava concentrado naquelas paginas amareladas pelo tempo.

Ele ergueu os olhos e presumi que daquela vez foram a intensidade dos meus que o incomodou. Tom fechou o livro e eu me aproximei, sentando perto dele; mais perto que o habitual.

- Acredita em magia, Ginevra?

- Não sei.

- Gostaria de acreditar?

Pensei.

- Dizem que não é bom.

- E você liga para o que os outros dizem?

- Eu não acredito.

Tom sorriu.

- Você ficou sabendo que o padre Banff sumiu? – perguntei para desviar o assunto. – Dizem que havia sangue na igreja. No altar.

- _Dizem_… - os traços de Tom torceram-se e o leve menear de cabeça tornou ainda mais claro seu desgosto. – Você anda falando demais isso, Ginevra. Você viu?

- Não.

- Então não acredite em tudo o que dizem.

- Minha mãe viu. E além do mais, ele não estava lá quando fui no mercado ontem. Queria conversar com ele.

- Deve ter feito uma viagem sem que ninguém soubesse. Todos vocês sabiam que ele já estava velho.

- Mas não o bastante para fazer esse tipo de loucura. – não entendi porque estava estendendo aquela conversa; Tom não estava nem aí. – Gostava dele, apesar de tudo.

Mas Tom não falou mais. Fechou-se novamente em sua mente e eu fiquei ali, apenas o fitando.

Quando o entardecer estava começando a cair, você resolveu olhar para mim novamente. E seus olhos olharam mais uma vez dentro de mim e provavelmente pôde perceber que algo estava errado. Não conseguia esconder nada de ti, e nem queria.

- Tem um homem na vila interessado em mim. – minha voz saiu baixa e você se aproximou mais para que pudesse me ouvir. A canela entrou desrespeitosa em minhas narinas. E eu clamei por concentração. – Não sei ao menos seu nome.

- Quem te contou isso?

- Minha mãe. Ontem. Disse que meu pai estava trabalhando quando ele veio e conversou com meu pai. Disse que há muito me observava. – olhava para meus pés como se estes fossem as coisas mais interessantes de todo o lugar.

O silêncio que pedia para prosseguir.

- Eu não quero, Tom. – confessei com os olhos marejados, agora cravados nos negros dele. A expressão neutra, mas os olhos consternados. – Eu ao menos o conheço. E se for um velho horroroso e pervertido?

Você riu. E tive vontade te abraçar; tentar procurar nos seus braços rígidos um conforto que nunca encontraria. Mas não ousei.

- Fique.

E eu olhei confusa para você. A mesma expressão neutra. Os olhos frios, indiferentes. A voz baixa e grave.

- Como assim?

- Apenas fique.

- Mas eu não posso, Tom. Isso seria loucura! – enxuguei minhas lagrimas e levantei-me.

- Quando chegar o momento certo, fuja.

- Você ficou louco, só pode. –andava de um lado para o outro, tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Fique.

- Não peça tal coisa, Tom. Por favor.

Então saí da casa. Voltei para minha casa correndo e quando cheguei, tranquei-me em meu quarto, não ligando para as batidas de minha mãe na porta, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Apenas disse para ela ir embora e depois de um tempo ela foi.

Se o preço não fosse tão alto, eu ficaria. Gostava de Tom o bastante. Mas tinha medo de tudo o que iria deixar para trás.

Chorei até cair num sono sem sonhos.

O corpo do padre Banff foi encontrado dias depois. Jogado nas bordas do bosque. Sua garganta estava costada e seus olhos ainda permaneciam abertos. Muitos lamentaram sua morte e todos compareceram ao enterro.

Naquele dia chuvoso me senti triste com a morte do padre, já que realmente gostava dele. Naquele dia não fui até a casa de Tom e não apareci por dias. Uma parte de mim queria esquecê-lo, mas a outra queria correr até lá e encontrar a paz que me fora negada desde que não fitava aqueles olhos negros.

Paz.

Será que seria capaz de encontrá-la novamente?

* * *

Como prometido, mais uma parte da fic. Bom, o que posso dizer? Tom dá medo e é muito sexy. Fato. Bom, o resultado do Challenge saiu e eu fiquei com a prata e com o prêmio especial de Melhor Tom. Fiquei extremamente feliz com isso e devo dizer que essa prata veio com gostinho de ouro. Parabéns a minha querida Jana, que conseguiu o ouro e foi totalmente merecido. 

A terceira parte não demorará para ser postada. Prometo.

**Melody**, muito obeigada mesmo pelo review, flor! Não esperava por ele e fiquei boquiaberta diante do que escreveu! Como você pode ver, ainda não se sabe ao certo o que o Tom quer fazer, mas ainda falta suas partes e tem chão ainda. Então, por ser uma UA, o Tom tem por volta dos vinte e a Ginny uns 16/17. Espero que goste dessa parte e mande review! Beijos!

**Jã**, assim você me deixa sem graça, coisa! Parabééns mais uma vez pelo ouro, amour! Você mereceu! Te adoro! (L)

Beijos a todas e até!


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

Eu me entregaria ao Demônio instantaneamente,

Não importa que eu mesmo seja ele

- J.W VON GOETHE: Fausto: Uma tragédia.

_Ginevra era bela de se olhar; agradável a quaisquer olhos. Os cabelos rubros davam-lhe personalidade; as sardas, graça; os olhos castanhos eram expressivos. Fascinante._

_Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção, depois que conquistei sua confiança, era sua tola inocência, de que tudo poderia ser solucionado como nos contos de fadas. E, por vezes, era dramática demais ao pensar que não havia saída._

_Não podia negar: ela me fazia bem. Mas sabia que fazia mais bem a ela._

_Garota iludida._

_Tinha seu ar de tolice, mesclado com seu jeito de porcelana barata. Sim, barata, pois você nunca poderia ser algo mais valioso. Era inferior, tudo em você o era. Mas, mesmo assim, sua beleza me fascinava._

_Beleza e inocência._

_Ginevra Weasley._

_Estávamos indo tão bem. Consegui que você confiasse em mim sem esforço algum; você sempre foi carente, apesar de ser a caçula de uma família tão grande. Vocês, caçulas, sempre querem mais. E eu dei o que você queria._

_Tão flexível, minha cara._

_Então pedi para que você ficasse, mas você não o fez. Deixou-me levemente surpreso. Não apareceu por dias, mas eu sabia que você voltaria, Ginevra. E você voltou._

_Tão previsível, minha cara_.

* * *

Dias depois estava eu fazendo o caminho até a casa de Tom novamente. Quando parei defronte a porta, hesitei. Precisava vê-lo, não havia mais modos para lutar contra aquilo. Tom fazia parte de mim agora, eu precisava dele. Bati na porta. Ele a abriu depois de um tempo.

- Pensei que nunca mais viria.

- Eu também. – e eu entrei novamente naquela casa.

Falei sobre o padre Banff e Tom não se importou. Sentei no lugar de sempre e ele sentou-se à minha frente, como sempre. Sentia um clima pesado no ar e por nem por um segundo você desviou seus olhos de mim.

- Eu me sinto tão confusa, Tom. Eu não sei o que fazer.

E você nada me respondeu, apenas continuou a me fitar. Tão dolorosamente bonito em sua frieza e distanciamento. As sombras do crepúsculo lá fora atingiram uma parte de seu rosto pálido e o fogo do fogão refletiu em seus olhos, tornando-os vivos e estranhos.

- Por que não consigo te tirar da cabeça? – perguntei debilmente, num tom urgente. – Quando você começou a fazer parte de mim?!

- O que você quer que eu diga, Ginevra?

- Você sente algo por mim? Por que você se envolveu tanto comigo? Por que perdeu seu tempo comigo?

Tinha me levantando, tentando, em vão, extravasar minha frustração e confusão. Tudo vinha à tona em mim. Até um tempo atrás, não era tão dependente dele, mas bastou ficar alguns dias longe para perceber que não conseguiria continuar. Mas você, Tom, permanecia imóvel, envolto em sombras.

- Fale alguma coisa, por favor!

Nada. Urrei em minha temporária irritação e minha eterna insanidade por você. Fui até sua cama, me joguei sobre as peles e chorei em meu profundo desespero. Seu silêncio pela primeira vez me incomodava. Seu silêncio era pior do que as palavras de negação que poderiam vir.

Fiquei ali por um tempo que, para mim, foi infindável, onde minha única companhia eram minhas lágrimas, já que você ainda permanecia tão distante de mim. Quando achei que todas as minhas lágrimas haviam secado, pude respirar melhor, mas, mesmo assim, não olhei para você. Estava perdida dentro de mim, esquecida entre a guerra entre meus demônios. E você, Tom, é um deles.

Senti que você sentara-se ao meu lado e, instantes mais tarde, senti sua mão tocar nos meus ombros nus. Permaneci imóvel, sem saber se mandava você não me tocar ou apenas deixar. Com a ponta de seus dedos frio, você pediu, silenciosamente, que eu me virasse.

Olhos indecifráveis. Sua respiração estava levemente mais rápida; se não estivéssemos tão próximos, eu não perceberia. E, sem avisar, tomou meus lábios com os seus. Era primeira vez que eu beijava alguém, mas sabia que sua boca teria o gosto diferente de todas as outras. Tão singular quando o seu cheiro de canela.

Você me puxou para si como se eu fosse uma pena e me apertou em seu abraço forte. Sua mão embrenhou com rapidez no meu cabelo, mandando chuvas de arrepios pela minha cabeça. Você não era gentil, muito menos carinhoso. Era exigente como várias imaginei vezes que seria.

- Fique. – você pediu, quando parou para buscar ar. Seus olhos pareciam acender à luz das velas bruxelantes que a brisa de primavera, em vão, tentava apagar.

- Para sempre.

Enquanto me beijava com sua exigência, podia sentir suas mãos, que, por incrível que pareça, não haviam perdido sua calma, puxar os cordões do meu corpete. Quando sua pele fria tocou na minha, sempre tão quente, estremeci. Seus lábios agora exploravam a pele intocada do meu pescoço. Segurava com força seus cabelos macios.

Tudo tão insano.

A dor que senti quando nossos corpos, enfim, se uniram foi mais profunda que um pequeno corte. Incomodava, e você se refreou. Quando o puxei para mais perto, nas nossas silenciosas palavras, você continuou. A dor depois de um tempo se dissipou. Não era um prazer completo, mas eu podia o alcançar ao olhar na sua face e vê-la transfigurada em prazer.

Sua respiração entrecortada fazia com que sentisse fortes arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Por vezes, você me beijava nos lábios; outras, o meu pescoço. Pela primeira vez, em toda a minha vida me senti completa; como se eu estivesse andando em círculos a minha vida toda e, somente naquele momento, havia percebido que você era o meu centro.

- Mea anima na suu. Meu sangue no tuu. Ad te. Ad inferos. Ad infinitum. Ab utroque parte dolus compensandus. Mea anima a salvu na aeternitate. E tuu, salvu mecum. Que meo sangue illa face tuu immortale.

Não entendi o que você quis dizer com aquilo, mas, ao pronunciar a última palavra, você me beijou com mais sofreguidão que antes. Nos seus lábios, pude sentir o gosto de sangue. Quis parar de beijar, para ver o que havia acontecido, mas você não deixou. O gosto metálico preencheu minha boca e eu, sem poder evitar, tomei daquele sangue.

E, de repente, foi como se a Morte tivesse entrando pela porta, tornando tudo frio. As velas, que tinham resistido à brisa, apagaram-se quase que instantaneamente. Mesmo debaixo do corpo de Tom, senti frio, e ele gritou; um grito de dor.

E então, tão rápido como aconteceu, passou. Tom caiu sobre mim e eu tomei o seu rosto, mais pálido que o normal, nas minhas mãos. Os lábios estavam mais vermelhos graças ao sangue, seus olhos encontravam-se semicerrados.

- Para sempre você diz, Ginevra. – e ele riu de um jeito que nunca vi. Estranho e, por breves momentos, não reconheci Tom. Mas então, ele voltou a ser ele mesmo. Beijou meus lábios e deitou ao meu lado. Ao passar minha língua sobre meus lábios, senti mais uma vez o gosto do seu sangue.

Aninhei-me nos braços dele e deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito, sentindo paz ao escutar as batidas do seu coração, que, com o tempo, foi se acalmando até tornar-se constante. A penumbra nos abraçava; a lua cheia iluminava o seu corpo, que reluzia à meia escuridão, graças à sua palidez. Antes de cair no sono, senti que algo havia mudado em mim; sabia que essa mudança não era sobre ter descoberto que amava Tom, ou que havíamos acabado de fazer amor. Dentro do meu peito algo, além do amor, pesava.

* * *

_Você dorme em meus braços com a confiança de que eu fosse um anjo. De tudo o que eu poderia ser, anjo seria a última. Mas, mesmo assim, você confia totalmente em mim, não é mesmo, pequena Ginevra?_

_Eu te dei motivos para não me ter, pequena. Dei-lhe meu desprezo, meu descaso, mas, mesmo assim, você não desistiu de mim. E eu nunca quis que desistisse. Como já disse, Ginevra, sua beleza me fascina e nunca me canso de olhá-la. Sua tola inocência; meu total deslumbramento._

_Como pode existir alguém como você?_

_O cheiro de dama-da-noite desprende de sua pele e cabelos, tornando-a mais frágil do que parece; tão frágil quanto aquela flor que te dei._

_Anjo que irei despedaçar._

_Anjo que irei cortar as asas._

_Anjo caído._

* * *

Quando cheguei em casa, para minha total surpresa, ela encontrava-se deserta. Aquilo definitivamente não era algo normal. Procurei em cada cômodo da casa pela minha mãe, mas ela não estava ali. Quando fui para os fundos, vi Bill sentado num tronco de árvore, que eu me lembro ter sido cortada justamente para que sentássemos.

Aproximei-me do meu irmão, mas, quando ia tocá-lo, ele se virou, sua expressão era de cólera.

- Onde estava, Ginevra? – ele me perguntou, com a voz baixa.

- Eu me perdi ao entardecer…

- Não irei acreditar nisso! – e, quando se levantou, a diferença de altura entre nós tornou-se evidente. – Irei perguntar novamente: onde estava?

- Eu já disse. – fingi uma calma que não existia. – Não acredita em mim, Bill?

- Não! – a sua voz ecoou pelo bosque, irascível e forte. – Onde estava?

Daquela vez não respondi. Aquele peso que senti quando dormi nos braços de Tom pareceu mexer-se dentro de mim. Parecia criar vida e então, senti um ódio profundo diante daquele homem que me questionava. Tive ímpetos de pular em seu pescoço e estrangulá-lo ali mesmo. Mas essa vontade, segundos mais tarde, dissipou-se e, de repente, me senti cansada.

- O que aconteceu com você? – olhei confusa para o meu irmão. Ele estava pálido. – O que aquele homem fez com você?!

- De quem você está falando, Bill? – sentei-me no tronco e o cansaço pareceu aumentar.

- Você acha que não sei sobre o homem que você se encontra nos bosques? Antes de ser assassinado, o padre Banff falou dele para mim. – havia repugnância na voz dele? – Como pôde? Logo você!

- Eu me apaixonei por ele, Bill. – tentei explicar, mas ele parecia estar à guisa de alguma explicação.

- Então foi lá que você passou a noite, não é?

- Por que me pergunta tais coisas, Bill? – meus olhos já começaram a marejar. Amava Bill e não queria decepcioná-lo, mas sabia que chegara ao ponto que isso era impossível.

- Eu me preocupo com você, Ginny. Não quero que um homem qualquer a desonre! – Bill passou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos e sabia que ele estava extremamente nervoso. Temi. – Você passou a noite com ele, não é?

Chorei. O que poderia dizer? Poderia mentir naquela hora, mas ele saberia. Ele sabia todas as repostas, mas, mesmo assim, queria me torturar com suas perguntas acusadoras. Queria me fazer lembrar que nada daquilo era certo.

- Você dormiu com ele, não dormiu?

Assenti.

E então, ele veio com violência, me levantou, e, no instante seguinte, sua mão pesada desferiu um tapa na minha face; tão forte que caí no chão; tão forte que senti o gosto do sangue em minha boca.

-Prostituta! – ele gritou, apontando o dedo para mim. Ele chorava.

Senti aquele ódio dentro do meu peito novamente. Ergui meus olhos e o olhei com o mais profundo ódio.

- Talvez eu seja tão prostituta quanto a mulher com quem você se deita quase todos os dias! – gritei, com raiva. A cor da face rosada do meu irmão foi sumindo gradativamente. – O quê? Você realmente achava que não sabia do seu maior segredo? Eu sei que você é o amante da senhora Delacour; sei que você a visita todas as vezes que o marido dela sai para comprar mercadoria em Lindolium. Se sou a uma prostituta, como você diz, pelo menos não sou adúltera como sua amada! – e eu esperei pelo tapa que nunca viria. Bill estava pálido demais e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Mas, mesmo diante daquela cena, o ódio que sentia em meu peito não se refreou. – Você acha que não sei que você tentou me empurrar para o velho marido dela? O que você pretendia? Sem o velho no caminho, você finalmente poderia tê-la somente para si?

Bill caíra sobre seus joelhos e não demorou muito para que ele escondesse seu rosto nas mãos e começasse a chorar como uma criança. Ainda sentia aquele ódio dentro de mim, mas a cada gemido de desespero que saia dos lábios de Bill, ele foi se acalmando, até que adormeceu novamente. Tive pena de Bill, me arrependi do que disse, mas a ferida que ele havia feito ao me chamar de prostituta ainda sangrava dentro de mim, sangrava no coração que, há instantes, fora tomado pelo ódio.

- Eu… eu… não é certo… eu… oh, Deus. – o corpo dele tremia e fui até ele. Quando ele ergueu os olhos me surpreendi como estavam vermelhos.

Ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo e pensei em dizer que o perdoava por suas palavras, mas essa minha atitude, tão usada no passado, era algo que não poderia conceber naquele momento. Era como se houvesse um abismo entre o eu de antes e o eu de agora. Respirei fundo e caminhei para dentro da casa, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Quando fechei a porta atrás de mim, pude ouvir Bill voltar a chorar.

* * *

O tempo passou, e eu gastava menos tempo em minha casa, sempre saindo quando possível, mesmo que fosse para passear pelo bosque.

A discussão entre mim e Bill era desconhecida pelo resto da família, mas não era segredo o nosso afastamento. Certa vez, minha mãe, como sempre, perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas fui evasiva e ela entendeu que não deveria tocar mais no assunto.

Os olhares que Bill agora destinava a mim eram de pura culpa e arrependimento, mas nunca demonstrei disposição para aceitar suas desculpas. Sentia falta do afeto que um dia houve entre nós, mas não conseguia perdoá-lo; por mais que tentasse, não conseguia.

Num dia como outro qualquer, pelo menos para mim, fui até a sua casa e a encontrei completamente vazia. Tomei a liberdade de entrar e deitar-me na cama, já que aquele cansaço caíra sobre meu corpo novamente no caminho. Meus olhos quase se fechavam quando vi aquele livro; o livro que mais me despertava curiosidade.

Com preguiça fui até ele e o peguei. Por um momento, temi que você entrasse pela porta, como acontecera da última vez, mas você não veio. Sentei-me na cama e comecei a folhear o livro. O seu cheiro de mofo me enjoava, mas mesmo assim continuei. Tinha algumas gravuras estranhas que nunca saberia seus significados.

Cheguei numa parte onde a encardenação estava mais marcada e isso me revelou o que você tanto leia naquele livro. O título era _Immortale_. Passei meus olhos sobre as palavras, mas todas eram em latim, e não pude compreender nada. Mas, no final da página não pude me enganar, eram as palavras, que até aquele momento achava que eram desconexas, que Tom sussurrou quando fizemos amor.

Sabia que aquele livro era sobre a magia que você me perguntou há tempos se eu acreditava. Senti um grande peso na boca do meu estômago e foi como se tudo ao redor desfalecesse. Não podia acreditar que você havia feito magia, ainda mais perto de mim.

A porta da casa abriu, e era você. Ao olhar para minhas mãos, sua expressão fechou-se e se tornou dura como pedra. Temi. Um rápido fulgor passou pelos seus olhos, mas foi tão rápido e estava tão entorpecida, que não confiei no que meus olhos viram.

- Eu falei para você não tocar nesse livro, Ginevra. – a sua voz era baixa e fria.

- Você fez magia, Tom? – perguntei, com a voz falha. Ele não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou seu olhar para mim novamente. – Enquanto fazíamos amor?

Algo pareceu incomodá-lo, mas foi por apenas um momento, no segundo seguinte sua expressão voltou à sua austeridade.

- Você acredita nisso? – você me perguntou.

- Você disse essas palavras, eu lembro! – levantei-me e apontei para as palavras em latim, escritas numa caligrafia bem feita.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, Ginevra?

- Não sei… - estava confusa demais. – Mas você acredita, não?

- Não.

Olhei fundo nos seus olhos, querendo, sem saber, que tudo o que saía dos seus lábios fosse verdade. Mesmo que isso significasse a perda da minha lucidez e sanidade. Não queria acreditar que você pudesse me trair, Tom; sabia que não suportaria ser traída por você.

- Então, por que você disse essas palavras?

- Se tivesse dito… Importaria?

- Pra mim? Muito. – e, com raiva, percebi que uma lágrima fria escorria pelo meu rosto, queimando-o em vergonha.

Você suspirou e passou por mim, sentando-se na cadeira. Apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e continuou olhando para mim, com a mesma calma e distanciamento; mas não havia mais a austeridade que tanto me assustou.

- O você quer que eu diga, Ginevra?

- A verdade.

Silêncio. A madeira do fogão crepitou.

- Era um poema. Ele pedia que você sempre fosse minha; que sempre estivesse comigo. – eu ainda podia ver frieza em seus olhos, mas pude ver, mesmo que sutilmente, havia ansiedade em seus traços. – Serei condenado por temer lhe perder?

Desejei acreditar naquelas palavras. Você me olhava sério e sua expressão tornou-se mais ansiosa. Desejei acreditar e acreditei, como todas as outras palavras que havia pronunciado. Meus ombros caíram e eu abaixei a cabeça. Sabia que estava num redemoinho de sensações e incertezas, mas eu apenas tentava respirar em meio à tormenta. Queria sobreviver.

- Você jura que é verdade, Tom? – minha voz saiu como um sussurro, como se eu pensasse alto.

- Jurar? Eu não juro, Ginevra. – ergui minha cabeça e olhei fundo nos olhos negros.

- Jure por mim que é verdade.

- Isso a fará acreditar em mim?

Hesitei.

- Sim.

Silêncio.

- Eu juro por você, Ginevra.

Você veio até mim e beijou meus lábios com uma delicadeza que sabia que não possuía. Falso. Mas acreditei que era verdadeiro.

- Para sempre você disse, Ginevra…

- Sim, eu disse.

* * *

Nunca fui de ter muitos sonhos, mas, naquela noite, particularmente mais quente que todas as outras, minha mente parecia não querer descansar. Por detrás da bruma do pensamento, revivi o nosso primeiro encontro, mas de um modo diferente, como se eu visse por um outro ângulo além do meu.

Depois tudo ficou escuro e vi você, Tom, em sua casa, lendo aquele livro negro e velho que tanto eu odiava. Você também escrevia num pedaço de papel e pude perceber que você estava traduzindo aquelas palavras em latim, mas justo na hora em que ia começar a ler, você dobrou o papel e guardou num livro de capa rubra, intitulado _A Divina Comédia, de Dante Alighieri._

As brumas se intensificaram e, por um tempo, me perdi, mas depois de alguns momentos pude ouvir palavras, mesmo que o som viesse até mim como se fossem ecos de um passado remoto, podia entender tudo. Era a voz do padre Banff. Ele gritava em desespero, pedindo para um demônio deixá-lo em paz.

E, para meu desespero, a sua voz soou, fria e inflexível. Ela parecia zombar do desespero do padre. Comecei a caminhar, em meio às brumas, ansiosa, tentando procurar ambos. Tentei gritar, mas minha voz não saiu; foi abafada como se estivesse num lugar pequeno e fechado.

_- E aqui morre uma de suas ovelhas._

Meu coração pareceu parar por momentos, assim como tudo ao meu redor; um silêncio ensurdecedor pareceu cair sobre mim. Era a sua voz, soando com sua habitual calma.

Uma figura negra apareceu ao longe, mas eu chorava e não pude distinguir quem era. Com passos cambaleantes fui até lá, mas parecia que nunca poderia alcançar. Sentia, lá no fundo do meu peito, aquele ódio que sempre vinha sem que eu pudesse compreender; mas agora, ele estava voltando a adormecer, como se estivesse cumprido um dever.

Eu chorava, mas o único som agora que podia ouvir era o agonizar de alguém. O vulto permanecia longe e eu continuava tentando alcançá-lo. Nunca consegui, mas quando ele virou o rosto, sabia quem era. Era você. E na palidez imaculada de sua pele havia sangue.

Sangue do padre.

Sangue da ovelha.

* * *

Aquele pesadelo atormentou-me por dias sem fim. Não conseguia pensar em nada senão nas brumas que quase tudo velavam; na voz de Tom e no sangue manchando a sua face. Quando ia a casa dele, ficava pouco tempo e temi que ele desconfiasse de algo. Quando ele estava distraído com algo, procurava entre todos os livros, de todas as estantes, um que se enquadrasse com o que eu vi.

E então eu vi, quase escondido, um livro não muito alto, mas grosso. Sua capa rubra como sangue. Olhei discretamente para você, mas parecia ligar mais para sua leitura do que para o que eu estava fazendo. Com o coração palpitando, levantei-me e fui até o livro, passando a mão por todos os outros, como se estivesse escolhendo o que já estava escolhido.

Você parecia não notar minha existência, então peguei o livro. Sentia como se uma pedra de gelo estivesse descendo pela minha garganta e se concentrado em meu estômago. Com dedos trêmulos, folhei o livro. E encontrei. Na página do Canto XXXIV do Inferno, onde, no desenho ao lado, havia Judas Iscariotes, somente com as pernas de fora, sua cabeça e tronco havia sido engolidos por um buraco de fogo no chão.

Repreendi um soluço e peguei o papel, escondendo logo em seguida dentro do meu corpete. Quando voltei à mesa, Tom ergueu os olhos.

- Está pálida. Algo aconteceu?

- Não. – respondi, sem olhar nos olhos dele. – É só um enjôo. Eu acho que vou para casa.

- Agora?

- Agora. – e já estava na porta quando senti seus dedos frios prenderem meu pulso. – Por favor, Tom, eu preciso ir.

E sem dizer mais nada, ele deixou. Fui correndo até a minha casa. A confusão que sentia me fazia zonza. O medo da confirmação tirava ainda mais meu fôlego. Tudo que havia vivido até aquele momento iria ruir? Tudo o que acreditei iria desfalecer diante dos meus olhos? Iria acordar do torpor que estava vivendo?

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Peguei o papel amarelado e o segurei em minhas mãos. Não sabia se queria ler, tinha medo que tudo o que sonhei fosse verdade. Depois de um tempo, tomei coragem e abri o papel.

A caligrafia, distinta e bem feita, denunciava o que eu temia saber.

"Minha alma na sua. Meu sangue no teu. Para ti. Até os infernos. Até o infinito. O dolo de ambas as partes compensa-se reciprocamente. Minha alma a salvo na eternidade. E você, a salvo comigo. Que meu sangue faça de ti, uma imortal."

Li e reli aquelas palavras infindáveis vezes.

_Que meu sangue faça de ti, uma imortal._

Os beijos com o gosto de sangue. Sangue seu. Sangue que agora corre, mesmo que em pequena quantidade, em minhas veias.

_Minha alma a salvo na eternidade. E você, a salvo comigo_.

Tom o fez. Ele usou a magia que acreditava não existir. Ele jurou por mim, jurou olhando nos meus olhos. Jurou mentindo. E eu acreditei. Quis acreditar que tudo era perfeito e deixei você me enganar com as palavras que queria ouvir. Sabia que nada era perfeito, mas quis acreditar que você o era.

Minhas lágrimas mancharam a folha que você provavelmente escrevera com tanto esmero. Sentia uma dor lancinante no peito, como se, a qualquer segundo, o que havia dentro dele, pulsando em desgosto e dor, fosse explodir.

Flashes do pesadelo assombravam os resquícios de sanidade que ainda teimavam em sobreviver dentro de mim. Tudo ao meu redor rodava enquanto ouvia sua voz dentro da minha cabeça.

- _E aqui morre uma das suas ovelhas._

Não podia ser possível. Não podia ser verdade.

A bruma densa. O vulto ao longe. O rosto pálido de Tom, manchado com o sangue de um inocente. Sangue da ovelha.

A mãos que me tocaram com ansiedade eram manchadas pelo sangue de um padre. Tudo em você era impuro. E eu me permiti fazer parte de toda essa impureza. Como pude deixar isso acontecer?

_- Você jura que é verdade, Tom?_

_- Jurar? Eu não juro, Ginevra._

_- Jure por mim que é verdade._

_- Isso a fará acreditar em mim?_

_- Sim._

_- Eu juro por você, Ginevra_.

Mal conseguia respirar. Minha cabeça latejava. Meus pensamentos viajam com velocidade, lembrando de cada palavra sua, desacreditando em todas elas. Tive ódio de você, ódio por amá-lo a ponto de desistir de uma parte de mim; me odiei por ter deixado você se tornar uma parte de mim.

- _Para sempre você diz, Ginevra…_

E somente agora entendia o que aquilo queria dizer. Quando aquele sentimento desconhecido por mim pesou novamente em meu peito, soube o que era: um pedaço de você em mim. Perto do meu coração, onde eu costumava guardá-lo, com tanto carinho e amor.

Você destruiu tudo em mim. Com aquelas poucas palavras você destruiu tudo o que um dia eu poderia vir a ser. Iludida, enganada. A inocência que você tanto usou e abusou morria a cada soluço que escapava pela minha garganta.

E eu sabia que a dor em meu peito não iria diminuir. Nunca agora. Nunca depois. Nunca em minha vida.

Sóis nasciam; sóis se punham e eu permanecia ali, na minha eterna escuridão, presa junto aos meus piores demônios. Sempre que acordava, chorava até cair no sono novamente e, por vezes, me perguntava se um dia toda aquela dor iria acabar, ou se iria desfalecer de tanto chorar. Sentia meu corpo fraco e realmente acreditei que não iria agüentar.

E, por incrível que pareça, você estava sempre ali comigo, justo naquele momento, que eu lhe queria o mais longe.

Será que você estaria sentindo toda essa minha dor, do mesmo jeito que eu senti seu ódio tantas vezes?

Mamãe, e todo o resto da família, tentavam entrar no meu quarto, mas não permiti. Queria ficar sozinha, não queria dar satisfações a ninguém.

Até que um dia eu acordei do meu profundo torpor e me levantei da cama. O papel, manchado pelas minhas lágrimas, permanecia no mesmo lugar. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Dias. Meses. Anos. Eternidades.

Levantei com muito custo e abri a janela do meu quarto. No mesmo instante, o sol, que nunca fora tão odiado por mim, feriu minha visão e fiquei cega por segundos. Com passos cambaleantes, caminhei até você. Sentia minha boca seca e todo o meu corpo clamava por comida, mas nada disso importava mais. Eu tinha que lhe ver.

Foi com muito esforço que cheguei até sua casa que, ironicamente, brilhava, de modo alegre, contra o sol. Ansiedade poderia ter brotado em mim se houvesse espaço em meio à dor e ao ódio. Fui até sua porta e respirei fundo antes de abri-la. Pedi por uma força que sabia não possuir.

Quando abri a porta, você estava deitado na sua cama e parecia dormir. Aproximei-me e fitei seu rosto e, graças aos meus últmos dias insanos onde eu quase sempre o via manchado de sangue, estranhei. Você parecia ainda mais bonito com os traços relaxados, a respiração calma, a boca entreaberta.

Poderia parecer um anjo? Sim, mas por dentro era sujo como somente um demônio poderia ser. Pareceu que minha vigília o incomodou, ou talvez a presença de uma parte que outrora foi sua, e agora pertencia a mim, e você acordou. Os olhos negros, atentos, aos poucos retornando a vida.

- Ginevra? – seu cenho estava franzido.

- Como você pôde, Tom? – minha voz saiu estranha pela falta de uso. Você me olhou ligeiramente confuso.

- O que aconteceu com você? Por que sumiu? – havia se sentado e eu continuava ali, seguramente distante do meu pior demônio.

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Tom?

- O que você está falando?

Lentamente tirei do bolso do casaco o papel que me trouxera a desgraça e joguei aos seus pés. Assisti você pegar o pequeno papel e ler o que estava escrito. Quando você olhou novamente em meus olhos, eles emanavam a frieza de sempre.

- Como você pôde? – eu repeti, sentindo meus joelhos fraquejarem graças ao meu prolongado jejum.

- O que você quer que eu diga?

A mesma pergunta. A verdade mentirosa; a mentira verdadeira? Talvez.

- Seria capaz de dizer a verdade?

- Sim.

- E a mentira?

Silêncio. Ele me analisava, tentando, como tantas vezes, me decifrar. E para quê? Não havia mais nada em mim; tudo havia minguado e se perdido na minha sufocante e interna insanidade.

- Por que? – eu tornei, impaciente pelo silêncio dele. – Por que eu?

- Porque você me fascina, Ginevra.

- Mentira!

- Sua inocência sempre me atraiu.

- Mentira!

- Não suportaria ver você, tão bela, perecer diante o tempo.

- Mentira! – e gritei o mais alto que pude. Procurei um lugar para me apoiar, pois tudo ao meu redor girava. – Tudo mentira! Você é uma grande mentira!

- Não, eu sou apenas verdade, você que não quis vê-la. – sua simplicidade me aterrorizava. – Eu sou o que você quis que eu fosse, Ginevra.

- Eu apenas queria que você fosse sincero comigo. – eu ofegava.- Você seria capaz de ser sincero comigo?

- Ao meu modo, sim. – e eu sabia que mentia. O fragmento de você pareceu acordar e o sentimento de ódio começou a pulsar forte em minhas veias. Você, definitivamente, havia se transformado em mim.

O silêncio tornou-se palpável. Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo e percebi que estavam totalmente embaraçados. Veria você nesse momento a beleza de sempre? Então, suas malditas lembranças retornaram à minha cabeça. Seu rosto pálido e o sangue rubro.

- Foi você quem matou o padre Banff. – e, pela primeira vez, vi você se surpreender. – O livro não lhe contou? Eu vi tudo, vi você traduzir o poema, vi você guardando o papel no livro de Dante; ouvi os gritos do padre antes de você matá-lo. – minha voz falhou. Lágrimas embaçavam a minha visão, mas ainda via sua expressão levemente assustada. – Eu vi seu rosto nas brumas; eu vi o sangue dele em seu rosto.

- Você enlouqueceu.

- Não! É tudo verdade! Como eu acharia esse maldito papel? Eu sei que foi você, Tom! – e em meio às lágrimas, o ódio cresceu em mim, tomando proporções desconhecidas. – Você matou o padre!

- Sim, eu matei! – pela primeira vez desde que o conheci, você perdeu o controle, mesmo que momentaneamente. – Eu precisava dele, Ginevra.

- O que é essa sua obsessão pela eternidade, meu Deus? – eu perguntei atordoada, sentindo minha cabeça girar novamente.

- Eu já lhe disse. – você me respondeu, calmamente, desafiando meu desespero. – Você não teme perder tudo aquilo que lutou tanto para ter? Você se satisfaz com um simples fim? Como o diabo fala para Fausto: "Acabou! Acabou, palavra tola! Acabou e depois o nada, a indiferença plena! Acabou, o que ler desse verbo? É como se não tivesse existido, e ainda assim gira em círculos tivesse ele sido, pois o eterno vácuo eu teria preferido".

- Eu não ligo se você quer viver para sempre, mas por que me usar para conseguir isso? – tão insano quanto eu, era você, Tom. – Eu não quero viver para sempre! Não suportaria ver todos aqueles que amo irem embora e eu permanecer e permanecer! Isso é inconcebível!

- Nunca envelhecer! – ele continuou. – Você, sendo uma mera mortal, nunca será tão linda como é agora. Não seja estúpida! Eu lhe dei o que a maioria deseja por uma vida inteira…

- Você me deu algo que não pedi! – e o ódio, enfim, transbordou pela minha voz. Mas em nenhum momento tive vontade de matá-lo, como havia sentido com meu pobre irmão Bill. Você ainda tinha o controle sobre mim.

O silêncio reinou sobre nós. O fulgor vermelho passou pelos seus olhos negros e os vi como portões do inferno. Sua máscara havia caído, lhe odiava, mas, mesmo assim, teria que carregá-lo para todo o sempre em mim. O seu ódio ameaçou se acalmar e então a exaustão veio. Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado e me apoiei novamente na parede.

- Você teria pedido para eu parar? – você perguntou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – "Se me ama, pare"?

Segurei as lágrimas.

- Nem daqui a mil anos. – virei, e como se cada passo fosse tortuoso, fui até a porta. O sol brilhava lá fora, mas o vento era frio; tão frio quanto você. Virei-me. – Do que você não seria capaz, Tom?

Você nunca me respondeu. Caminhei para fora daquela casa sem olhar para trás. Não sabia onde meus pés estavam me levando, mas também não ligava. Nada mais importava. A primavera estava em flor, mas tudo ao meu redor tendia para o cinza; lembranças de um passado agora esquecido, onde a primavera me encantava com suas cores.

E agora eu me tornara frágil e perecível como aquela flor em meio ao livro.

Somente quando pisei na água gélida, notei que estava no rio Nuh. Nunca tinha ido tão longe. Sentei-me à sua margem; a água refletia o sol e me cegava por momentos. Pus meus pés na água e não demorou muito para sentisse a dormência.

Eu entrara no meu eterno inverno; na profunda inércia da vida.

Somente os fortes sobrevivem ao inverno. E eu nunca fui forte; nunca se tratando de você, Tom.

Peguei algumas pedras ao meu redor e coloquei-as no bolso do casaco do meu pai. Não liguei quando a água, gélida e forte, me cobriu por inteiro. A correnteza me levou veloz e eu olhava para cima, sem querer transpassar aquela barreira entre onde estava e o exterior.

Conforme o ar faltava em meus pulmões, a insanidade que me acompanhara desde o momento em que coloquei os olhos em você, foi me abandonando. Comecei a me debater, mas as pedras não permitiram que eu procurasse por ar, e estava muito fraca para tentar. Pequenos pontos de luz surgiram na minha frente, como se fossem vaga-lumes da morte. Senti a água imaculada levar embora toda a minha loucura por você.

Encontrei a paz que procurava.

Encontrei a paz somente no final.

No fim de todas as coisas.

* * *

Mais uma parte. A penultima, diga-se de passagem. Sim, a Ginny se mata e como eu adorei matá-la!

Nha, obrigada, Jã, meu amorzinho pelo apoio!

Beijos!


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

Esta é a primeira coisa

que compreendi:

O tempo é o eco de um machado

dentro de um bosque.

- PHILIP LARKIN

_Eu senti quando você morreu e levou consigo uma parte de mim. Você era apenas imortal, não invencível. A dor que senti foi a mesma de quando eu fragmentei minha alma e a coloquei em você. Uma dor que eu levaria para sempre, que ia e vinha sem avisar, mas que, por instantes, me deixava fora de mim._

_Você não quis entender o real significado de tudo aquilo que eu estava fazendo. Não quis acreditar que o meu maior medo era que tudo acabasse sem mais nem menos, e eu apenas deixasse de existir. Você apenas acreditou nas minhas maiores mentiras, velando seus olhos para minhas mais profundas verdades._

_Sempre lembrarei de você, Ginevra, mesmo que você tenha me traído no final. Uma pessoa tão inocente e bela como você deve ser preservada. Mas eu tive que cumprir com a minha palavra._

_Você era um anjo._

_Mas eu tive que te derrubar._

_Eu tive de roubar tudo o que era bom em você._

_Talvez se não tivesse sido __tão__ descuidado, tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que comete um erro duas vezes. E prometo que da próxima vez isso não irá se repetir._

_Tenho certeza que você me daria sua vida antes de descobrir tudo. Por amor, você alegaria. E é ai que reside nossa diferença: eu me amo demais, por isso, jamais lhe pediria perdão pelo o que fiz._

_O tempo não irá me apagar. Eu não irei desistir._

_Eu não irei acabar como Fausto._

_Não irei escutar o diabo zombar da minha mortalidade._

_Você foi minha primeira tentativa frustrada._

_E você realmente era uma garota a ser preservada._

_

* * *

_

Acabou! Ah, tenho que confessar que mesmo achando tudo o que escrevo uma bosta, tenho um certo xodozinho por essa fic (eu amo o Tom) e gostei muito mesmo de escreve-la. Agradecimentos especiais: Jãnita por me agüentar cantando a fic por um dia inteiro e pela betagem maravilhosa, Sweet pelo challenge lindo e por ter me dado o segundo lugar (pasma!), Lina pela capa que tanto amo, Thomas Harris por ter inventado Hannibal Lecter, um ser fascinante do qual o meu Tom foi quase que inspirado, e também pelas referências de obras do Dante e das frases que, exceto pela da segunda parte, foi retirada do livro Hannibal Rising. Ah, é só isso. Mais uma vez obrigada Jã, por sempre apoiar essa louca aqui!


End file.
